Of Secret Knights and Betrayal
by zeichi sama
Summary: Normalcy was something that the Kingsman - Japan HQ enjoys once in a while. But that routine is threatened when Agent Gawain in his trip back home accidentally intercepts in a conversation. This led for the HQ to uncover an underground organization called Baroque Works planning to overthrow the whole Kingsman. One Piece Kingsman!au. Gundam!au. ZoRo with the hint of LuNa.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

Normalcy was something that the Kingsman - Japan HQ enjoys once in a while. But that routine is threatened when Agent Gawain in his trip back home accidentally intercepts in a conversation. This led for the HQ to uncover an underground organization called Baroque Works planning to overthrow the whole Kingsman. One Piece Kingsman!au. Gundam!au. ZoRo with the hint of LuNa.

 **Prologue:**

" _Agent, you're getting out of the perimeter. Get the hell back in here and cover Lancelot!"_

Roronoa Zoro or more commonly known in his pseudo name 'Gawain of the Round Table' grits his teeth as Merlin's nagging voice echoes in his communication earphone.

"I know. I know." He heaved in frustration as he maneuvered his motorbike in accordance to the coordinates currently flashing in his eye contacts. From time to time, he had this urge to scratch his eyes, irritated at the random images flashing. He preferred the glasses but Merlin insisted he used contacts since he was more prone to accidents and the nagging technician does not want any of his devices be ruined by his uncontrolled temper. Still he does not understand why he was prohibited to use his Knightmare frame in this mission.

Meh. Whatever. He was the one doing all the work here, after all. Merlin could complain all he wants.

" _If you know that, you should have never stray away from the target. God! Why do I have to remind you every time you're out in the field."_ The line was cut the same time Lancelot's white Knightmare frame came in his vision.

An unnecessary sigh escaped his lips once the whole perimeter of buildings.. err or the lack thereof came in full view. What hurt his pride more is that he was not there to help Lancelot fight but rather baby sit him, making sure no unnecessary damage was done. But seeing the wide parameter that was previously filled with tall buildings now gone, he was very sure of the one-hour sermon Merlin would give him the moment he would return back to HQ. One surely would be his poor directional skills.

"Oi, oi. Lancelot. Stop being so hyper." He muttered more to himself than to his comrade.

"Gawain? Is that you Gawain? Thank God I'm finally connected! My knightmare has shut down and when the power has finally been returned, I can't connect to Merlin and to the other agents!"

 _Well, that was weird._

"Can't connect? But I was just talking to Merlin earlier." He reasoned out.

"What? My knightmare frame has been doing weird functions since the power has returned. I can't control him anymore."

So the rampaging was not Lancelot's doing? What the hell is happening here. Merlin's connection with all agents around the same coordinates are all the same. If one agents lose connection, then all other agents using the same connection will also lose theirs. But Merlin just gave him Lancelot's coordinates right?

He noticed a flash of silver above him before widening his eyes. "Shit!"

He swerved his motorbike to the left where few rubbles were located but the silver bullet grazed his outer thigh. "Merlin what are the coordinates of the enemy?"

A moment of silence followed and he take this opportunity to unsheathe his guns from the both side of his motorbike. He's not really used in using guns as his knightmare is specializing in three swords style but this could do at the moment.

Instead of Merlin's usual high pitched voice, Gawain shivered at the icy, smooth voice echoing in his radio. _"East at exactly four o'clock, hidden in the remains of a building."_

The screen on his left eye flashed a certain coordinates before the screen on his right eye flashed a moving object approaching the coordinates previously shown.

"Damn it." He moved the fastest he can but was a little bit too late. The coordinates given to him was not of his enemy's coordinates but his own and he was just shown a missile coming his way.

The enemy was making fun of them and he can't even contact Merlin or the HQ. Damn it all.

" _Ah, that was sad. And I thought you would see through my voice impersonation. It seems like a Kingsman blood is still running in my system."_ A soft chuckled followed before this time a clearer voice cut in. A voice Zoro would recognized in a heartbeat. _"Long time no see, Agent Gawain. Send my regards to Arthur and Merlin."_

He knew the voice was just a distraction but Gawain was rooted in his place as he digests everything that just happened. A certain memory, the one that come from the deepest part of his soul, those that he wanted so much to forget, wanting to suppress came bubbling up the surface.

" _Gawain, move! Damn it."_ Lancelot's warning just went out of his ears – connection with Merlin has been restored it seems – as he lay unmoving, watching five missiles coming at his way.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

Hello guys! Zeichi here, "Z" for short~ This is my first time writing a ZoRo fic – actually my first One Piece fic ever even if I've been in the fandom since grade school (please don't compute my age T.T). English is not my native language and I'm not really confident with my writing skills. The inspiration for this fic was obviously the movie "Kingsman: The Secret Service" and eventually those fictional novels about King Arthur and his Knights of Round Table. Few animes have also adapted this concept. Fate/Stay Night and its prequel Fate Zero and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion are the ones I know.

Heads up for those who are not familiar with the movie/animes mentioned. Of Secret Knights and Betrayal will for most part have the same plot as the Kingsman movie in which the Straw Hats and other OP characters will be agents and spies. I've adopted the knightmare frame concept from Code Geass, so instead of the Straw Hats fighting by themselves, they will be using these knightmare frames with skills tailored to the original One Piece anime, such as if Zoro uses swords, his knightmare will be somehow along those lines.

I will be frank to everyone as well, especially to the ZoRo fans. ZoRo couple is actually not my OTP, I'm more of a Lawbin, and one of the reason I don't ship them as much as Lawbin was the age gap of Zoro and Robin. I will apologize ahead to all ZoRo fanatics if this reason of mine will somewhat offend you. I'm sorry. Zoro and Robin are amazing characters and Robin being my favorite in OP and Zoro coming in fourth but I can't really ship them that much. Although I have to admit that ZoRo aesthetics really inspires amazing plotlines. That is why I'm writing this fic (hehe) although I will not be using the "Robin's 9 year age gap with Zoro" dynamics. Robin is still older than Zoro here but only somewhere in between 4 to 5 years' age gap. But rest assured, this fic will focus on our beloved ZoRo couple.

Updates will be infrequent since I'm actually working (T.T Someone needs to pay bills, after all) But I will be finishing this fic. Estimated number of chapters will be 10 but subject to change if my plot bunnies decided to play a game.

So, yeah, rant aside. Enjoy reading guys!

P.S. Feel free to message me, I don't mind. ^^

-Z


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Italics are memories/thoughts.

Chapter 1

" _Zoro, how do you see the future you?"_

 _He eyed the person beside him before snorting in response as he looked away from his mentor. They were both wearing kimonos, sake in between the two of them as they gazed the blooming sakura tree. He could see Luffy, the dartboard brow and the other candidates dancing, circling, while everyone else sing their heart out. Kingsman's closing ceremony was supposed to be more serious, more solemn. After all, after this day, they were to inherit a bigger responsibility from their mentors and serve humanity as agents of Kingsman – Japan HQ. But with the soft humming of his mentor beside him and the echoing laughter of Luffy and the others, Zoro can't help but lower his ground._

" _Zoro?"_

 _He was snapped out of his musings when he saw the raised cup of sake of his mentor._

" _Well, aside from being the new Gawain, I guess I would still be me." He grumbled in his response. He did not know how he was chosen to be the next successor, he was the least close to his mentor, only seeking help during the most difficult times. They barely talk, unlike the other Gawain candidates but as he scanned the bandaged-shoulder of his mentor, all that register in his mind is the gentlest smile he ever seen as he pulled the trigger of the gun that was supposed to kill his predecessor, the last challenge before becoming a full Kingsman agent._

" _That would be a relief. People change as time changes. I, also would not like you to change."_

 _He willed his blush not to appear as he felt a hand caressing his green hair. "Stop treating me like a child." He growled._

" _Ah. But you were so cute back then. When you realized you had to shoot me for the last challenge. You looked like you wanted to rip everyone into shreds at the ridiculous order. As much as I am overjoyed that no one wanted to pull the trigger, except you, I wanted the next Gawain to have a strong resolve."_

 _The hand caressing his hair stopped. "Say Zoro, If I asked you to kill me this time, could you do it?"_

 _The seriousness in how the words were spoken made him faced his mentor. "What are you…" he trailed his words as gaze at the serious eyes of the one that taught him for years._

" _Say, If I kill Luffy or any of your comrade right now, would you also kill me?"_

Zoro opened his eyes abruptly and the first thing that registers in his mind was the beeping of a heart monitor. Where was he?

"Zoro!"

"Gawain!"

He could here Luffy and Ussop's booming voice amidst Brook and Franky's hollers.

"Ugh. Shut up. My head hurts. Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. I can't believe your idiocy upgraded on the little time I was away." Nami – their resident nagging technician and current Merlin grasped his shoulder and pushed him down on the bed. The reason on why Shakky chose her as the next Merlin still baffles him until this day.

"Err, Nami don't hurt him too much." Their resident doctor, Chopper, pulled at her.

"I knew you were strong but only dumb people would face 5 missiles head on." He tuned out Nami's voice as he tried to catch the remnants of his dreams. He can't remember most of it but he knew it was all about _that person_. And speaking of that person, he turned to Nami.

"Did you manage to salvage my radio communication device?"

"Hey, I said sit still – what?"

"I said if the earphones I used in the mission is still working?" Nami blinked as he noticed the urgency in his voice.

"Ah.. that yeah. When I recover my connection with the agents, Luffy immediately relayed what happened. And apparently you were "connected" to me even after the others were cut off from the HQ."

Nami returned to her seat beside Sanji and let Dr. Chopper attend to Zoro. "I've already extracted the recording of your conversation. Despite your idiotic tendencies, you manage to intercept a third party's line of communication."

"So it's not our enemy's?" Agent Kai or Brook to their circle of friends mused. "Amusing."

Nami crossed her arms on her chest. "It isn't." Conviction was on her voice. "I've already deduced who was the voice.." she trailed then shifted her gaze back to the now silent Gawain. "Yet I want confirmation. The conclusion I'm drawing will be very unacceptable."

She earned the confused faces of the other agents except for Zoro who opted to throw the blankets over his whole body.

"It's getting noisy. I want to catch some more sleep. You can do what you wanted to do."

Luffy immediately prods him into talking about what Nami meant but the Lancelot agent only get a snore as a response.

Sanji and Franky stood up from their seats. "It seems like Gawain had already recovered. Me and Galahad had some mission to do, so we'll go ahead." Franky then turned to Nami. "Merlin can you get us ready?"

Nami threw Zoro's sleeping form one last look before proceeding. "Of course. Meet me at my office Galahad, Tristan." Then he turned backed to Luffy who was still prodding the sleeping Zoro amidst Dr. Chopper's scolding. "Also, Lancelot, meet me together with Zoro for the results of your last mission when he wakes up."

"Noted."

"That's why leave Gawain alone already Lancelot. He needs to rest more!" Dr. Chopper pulled at Luffy's arms, forcefully dragging him out of the room.

"Okay. Okay. I understand."

Nami just sighed in resignation. He doesn't know how Luffy managed to get Lancelot's seat but whatever. Right now, they had more pressing matter to attend to. Nami wonders what decision Arthur would take this time.

Zoro was finally permitted to go out on the third day of his stay on the hospital. Arthur wasted no time and asked Merlin to arranged a meeting with Lancelot and Gawain. Nami wanted the meeting to go as smooth as it can but she knows it won't.

"Hey Shanks! Why do called us at this time of day. You know that today is Sanji's Experimentation Day. I need to try it." Luffy whined after entering Merlin's Room.

Nami sighed in irritation. "How many times do I need to tell you not to call Arthur by his own name, moron. You haven't learned from the last time you nearly exposed Kai's real identity and if not for Bedivere's interception, everyone will know Brook's a Kingsman!"

"You don't have to hit me, Nami!"

"Shut up and take a seat."

Zoro would have welcomed the normalcy of the way Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot interacts with each other if not for the foreboding discussion they will have. Plus, the fact that Arthur, whom the agents only seen seldom is here in the Japanese HQ. Zoro already had a clue of what would be the topic. He already prepared himself but he's worried about Luffy. God, this meeting is already draining his system and it's not even starting yet.

"Lancelot, just take a seat and let's get this done already."

Luffy, confused, absentmindedly nodded at Zoro's sudden mood change. "Uh. Okay."

"It's good to see you up and already moving, Gawain." Arthur greeted him.

"Yeah. Thank you."

Arthur then turned to Nami. "Might as well start this."

Nami nodded. "I know I mentioned it last time. Today we will discuss the repercussion of the failed mission you had back at the Hokkaido Prefecture."

"We'll work harder the next time so you don't have to scold us Nami." Luffy interjects.

She glared back at Luffy for interrupting her speech but nonetheless continued her report. "As much as I would like to label your mission failed, Gawain managed to do something more valuable than the objective of your mission."

She produced a diskette from her files – Zoro assumed it was the recording that was extracted from the earphones he used in the mission – and inserted it to her personal laptop. A moment of silence followed before a grainy conversation can be heard.

" _Agent, you're getting out of the perimeter. Get the hell back in here and cover Lancelot!"_

" _I know. I know."_

" _If you know that, you should have never stray away from the target. God! Why do I have to remind you every time you're out in the field."_

"While it may sound like my voice, I have to apologize that it was not me who Gawain spoke to. I've tried to trace the time the conversation takes place and it seven minutes after Lancelot's communication line was cut off from the HQ and his knightmare frame shut down." Nami continued.

"What does that mean?" Luffy inquired.

Nami shrugged. "I don't know how they managed to intercept my communication line. The fact that they knew Gawain was a Kingsman despite him not wearing his uniform and knightmare frame only means that they knew a lot about how we work."

Zoro clenched his fist. The voice – even after a week later – is still fresh in his mind like he'd only spoken at _that person_ yesterday.

"It's alarming to think that someone out there is already aware of our secret organization and its much more alarming if it's someone we _knew_." Nami chance a look at Zoro, gaze full of meaning. "Here. This was the record of the perimeter where Lancelot was." She zoomed in at a certain building.

Zoro immediately recognized it. That was where the missiles and the silver bullet came from. He clenched his fist in apprehension, trying to elaborate the grainy image, trying to find a hint that it was the owner of the voice, that it was _that person_. But the silhouette was definitely a figure of a man.

"There were two of them?" He blurted out without realizing.

Nami looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. The one who cut off our communication lines and the one who fired the missiles are two different persons." She then turned to Luffy. "Lancelot, take a good look at this." She zoomed in more on the grainy figure of the man. Then to his biceps that were not covered by his sleeves.

Even in the slightly distorted picture, it's funny to think the man's tattoo is easily recognizable. On his left arm, although the whole tattoo can't be seen, a distinguishing capital letters of SCE can be seen with the letter S being crossed out. Wrapped in his elbow is an orange cloth, a trademark everyone in the Kingsman knew.

"A..Ace?!" Luffy whispered, bewildered at the turn of events. "That can't be Ace! He's an impostor Nami!" The Lancelot agent shouted in rage but Merlin only shook his head.

"Yeah. There is a possibility of him being a fake, after all tattoos can be imitated." Nami gave Luffy a stern look. "But Lancelot, you're forgetting the fact that no one is supposed to know not only the fact about Ace's tattoo but him being a Kingsman. Agents are supposed to live in secrecy. The only people that could imitate Ace's tattoo are those who knew his real identity." Nami paused before taking a deep breath. "That or this is the real Ace", pointing to the grainy image.

"But-

"Let me finish first Lancelot, I would listen to everything you will say after this." She played again the diskette and another conversation was heard, this time Zoro listened with anticipation.

" _Merlin, what are the coordinates of the enemy?"_

" _East at exactly four o'clock. Hidden in the remains of a building."_

Luffy's eyes widened at the change of voice.

"Nami t-that wasn't you!" he exclaimed and Namie nodded.

"Listen. There's still more." Zoro added.

" _Ah that was sad. And I thought you would see through my voice impersonation. It seems like the Kingsman blood is still running in my system."_

"… _."_

" _Long time no see Gawain. Send my regards to Arthur and Merlin."_

"B-but that was.. that was.." Lancelot turned sharply at Zoro but the Gawain agent refused to look back, refused to acknowledge that what Lancelot was thinking is correct.

"This conversation, this voice only further confirmed that the earlier man was Portgas D. Ace. Do you understand me now, Lancelot?"

Nami slammed both of her hands on the table. "We were betrayed! Portgas D. Ace and Nico Robin did not die 2 years ago! Former agents Lancelot and Gawain is out to get us."

Luffy stood up in his seat. "You're drawing conclusions too early Nami! We can't just label mine and Zoro's former mentor as traitor only because of this little evidence!"

"Calm down, Luffy." Shanks tried pacifying the younger.

"But.. Ace taught me everything about Kingsman. Zoro, it's the same with you right? Robin was the one who introduce the organization to you. If not for them, we won't be here." Luffy clenched his fist in anger. "Don't make fun of their sacrifices just for your convenience! Ace and Robin stayed with the organization their whole life. If you guys forgot about it, I'm not."

The Kingsman's resident technician turned to the silent Gawain agent. "Zoro, say something. I know you're thinking the same."

Zoro grits his teeth, memories going back to the last night he talked to Robin, his mentor for 3 years.

" _Say, If I kill Luffy or any of your comrade right now, would you also kill me?"_

 _He looked at his mentor, bewildered at the words that just escape her lips._

" _W-what are you talking about?"_

 _Robin chuckled softly. "It's just a hypothetical question, no need to get work up. All I'm asking is that if given a circumstance that you must kill me, can you do it, Zoro?"_

 _Despite being his mentor for 3 years, Zoro still doesn't understand how she thinks. She's polite with his students but her smiles felt like hollowed. He rarely seen her with her genuine smile. Sometimes in the company of Arthur. Most of the times with Percival and the now former Lancelot agent._

" _I can." He said after awhile. Robin only smiled at him before putting down her glass of sake. "Join your friends, Zoro. This celebration is for you guys, after all. Congratulations on succeeding me by the way. I'm happy it was you."_

 _He saw her getting up and going to the direction of Percival before being joined by Luffy's adoptive brother seconds later. He followed her with his gaze until she was out of his sight but never did once Robin glanced back. The cold yet delicate back of his mentor was the last thing he saw of her._

He was snapped from his thoughts when Nami raised her voice.

"I'm not making fun of anything! The possibility of Ace and Robin dead is as much as a possibility of them being our enemy. Look at the other side of the coin, Lancelot. Don't get carried away by your emotions. If you think you're the only one hurting, then you're wrong. Think about Arthur. He's the one who practically raised them!"

"Calm down the two of you, Merlin, Lancelot." Shanks ordered them with a stern voice. "She's right Agent Lancelot. It can be a possibility. Plus, the fact that Percival is still missing in action. We were made to believe that the three of them died but we can't also just dismiss this. A man with the same tattoo as Ace and a woman with the same voice as Robin, this is better than nothing, don't you think so?"

Arthur then turned to him. "What do you think Gawain?"

"No matter what is the truth now. If in the end, they are really indeed our enemies now, the outcome will still be the same. I'm going to defeat them and make them pay for betraying us."

He gathered his coat and stands up. "If nothing is going to be discussed anymore, I'm heading first. I need to train."

He walked towards the door. He need to composed himself. His mind was addled by the fact that it was more or less confirmed Robin betrayed them. _Him._

Damn it. Damn her for being one of the person who could affect him like this. Damn him for not able to notice it at that time. The day after the closing ceremony, the whole HQ was shocked by the news that Percival, former Lancelot – Portgas D. Ace and former Gawain – Nico Robin went missing. Few agents still saw the three during the morning, equipped with Merlin's devices. When the HQ tried to track them, they were astonished to find that they were not able to locate the them.

World wide search was employed even by the Main Headquarters. Despite the two agents already being succeeded, they are still as valuable as the new recruits. The fact that Nico Robin has been the youngest agent (8 years old) the history of Kingsman Japan HQ had means she can be used to threaten the organization.

A year later, in a run down apartment in Manila, Philippines, belongings of Portgas D. Ace – his favorite hat, pistols and few of Merlin's devices that he'd taken with him when he went missing – was found. Along with a room splattered with blood and broken window.

The investigation was carried out secretly and it was later determined that the blood was indeed from the former Lancelot agent.

The HQ made a burial of Ace's hat and pistols, alongside with flowers dedicated to Nico Robin and Percival. He doesn't want to accept the fact that his mentor died at that time. He just let time heal the wounds itself. He did not mourn, he continued accepting missions, carrying on with his life.

That was until last week and then his world turned upside down. The fact that he managed to hear her voice clearly made Zoro question some things in his life. Robin met him when he was 16, when he was still a wanderer with no where to go, bruises all over his body for the street fights he often engaged into. She changed his lifestyle, gave him reason to live and anticipate the coming days. Right now, the glaring fact that his mentor might be his enemy made his stomach clench. He wondered how much fool was he for Robin to manipulate him. Of how much his life after he met her were lies. If Robin even cared for him. He thought he was somehow a friend to her.

He guessed he expected too much. After all, he was just one of her students.

Damn it all.


End file.
